Sega Orion
(first announced as Project Sega and planned as Sega Horizon) is a Japanese-American hybrid video game console, being developed and manufactured by since June 9th, 2019. Games (*) = Download-only games Launch games Published by Sega *''Sonic Worldwide'' *''Catherine: The Ultimate Android '' *''Ecco the Dolphin: Reborn'' *''Sega Genesis Classics'' Third-party Activision Blizzard *''Spyro Reignited Trilogy'' Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *''Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure'' Games Published by Sega *''Sonic Forces'' *''Sonic Mania'' *''Team Sonic Racing'' *''Sonic Adventure'' (and DX: Director's Cut DLC)* *''Sonic Adventure 2'' (and Battle DLC)* *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Adventure III'' *''Sonic: Nega'' *''Sonic: Squads'' *''Sonic: Team Up!'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog II: The Revenge of Black Arms'' *''Underground Heroes Blast!'' *''Underground Heroes: Backwards'' *''The Myth of Alex Kidd'' *''Streets of Fury: Orion'' *''Catherine: Malware Attack'' *''Ghost Mastering League'' *''Guitar Warrior and the Eternal War'' *''Alex Kidd Forever'' *''Super Monkey Ball: Banana-tastic Collection'' *''Fighting Vipers'' *''Persona 0'' *''Coniglio'' *''Sega All-Star Fight Club'' * Third-party Activision Blizzard *''Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth'' *''Spyro: Gravitified'' *''Crash Bandicoot: Paint Master'' *''Overwatch*'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Soundshock Mythical Trilogy'' *''Spyro + Collin: Realms Collide'' * Electronic Arts *''Dead Space Infection'' *''Need for Speed: Race'' *''The Sims 4''* *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Madden NFL'' series *''NBA Live'' series *''FIFA'' series *''NHL'' series *''UFC'' series Ubisoft *''Far Cry: New Dawn'' *''Watch Dogs: Legion'' *''Hunting Rabbids'' *''Assassins' Creed: World War'' *''Tom Clancy's Hunters'' *''Prince of Persia: Unchallenged'' * * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *''Hitman 2'' *''Mortal Kombat 11'' *''Batman Arkham Quadrilogy'' *''Lego Marvel Collection'' *''Bugs Bunny: Looney Releashed'' *''Cartoon Network: Invasion of the Thing'' *''Legend of the Peacock'' *''Lego Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game'' *''Lego Velocity: The Video Game'' *''Alexis Doll's Odyssey'' *''Good Ol' Magic: Cleo Unleashed'' *''The Dinosaur Princess: Forever'' *''Howler 6: The Great War'' *''Finn the Bird Hero 6: Dimension Crisis'' *''Lego Activision Legends'' *''Collin: Mechanical World'' *''Collin All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing'' *''Collin: Wild Madness'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Refueled'' *''Croc'' *''Mythica'' *''Collin: Revolution'' *''Warner Bros. Alliance 2.0: DC Super Heroes Edition'' *''Warner Bros. Alliance 3.0: Cartoon Network Edition'' Capcom *''Mega Man: Power Wars'' *''Street Fighter Warriors'' *''Resident Evil 2'' * Square Enix *''Just Cause 4'' *''Tomb Raider Ultimate'' *''Blast Treasure Trilogy'' *''Square Enix Collection'' * Konami *''Castlevania: Unchained'' *''Contra Rogue Corps'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacies'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer'' series Bandai Namco Entertainment *''Pac-Man: Ghost Madness'' *''Tekken 0'' *''Dark Souls: Remastered'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' * Take Two Interactive *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Southern Creek'' *''Red Dead Redemption 2'' *''Bioshock: Finite'' *''Borderlands 3'' *''NBA 2K'' series *''WWE 2K'' series Others *''Minecraft'' *''Fortnite''* *''Yooka-Laylee'' *''Yooka-Laylee Too'' *''Gang Beasts''* *''Spy Fox 4: Mission Face Paint'' *''Spy Fox: Secret Agent Trilogy'' Cancelled games Main article: /Cancelled games Possible games Bundles The console will have bundles that will have one (or two) games, that are both first-party and third-party. *The Sega Orion Worldwide Bundle (includes a special Sonic blue colored console, blue Black Hole controller, Tails-themed Orbit controller and a game itself, being Sonic Worldwide) *Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure bundle (includes a black/blue console with map all over it, a black/blue controllers (both Orbit and Black Hole) and the game itself) *The Sega Orion Spyro Bundle (includes a Spyro-themed console, Sparx-themed Orbit controller, Hunter-themed Black Hole controller and the Spyro Reignited Trilogy game) *bundle *bundle *Sega Genesis Limited Edition Bundle (includes a Sega Genesis-themed console, Sega Genesis controller-themed Black Hole controller, Sega-colored Orbit controllers, and two games, being Sega Genesis Classics and Sonic Mania) *Mania bundle *Ecco Bundle (TBD) Add-ons Cases Sega Orion Cover Template 2.png|Case (non-exclusive) Sega Orion Cover Template.png|Case (for exclusive games) Trivia *This is the first Sega console since Dreamcast. *Due to the fact it is a hybrid console, it supports cartridges (similar to the Sega Genesis and Sega Game Gear). *The console comes with: the console itself, HDMI cables, two controllers (one being the home controller named the Black Hole and the other being a portable console that can be attached to the system named Orbit), the dock to turn your handheld console into a home console, and a power plugger. Category:Home video game consoles Category:Sega Category:Sega Orion Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Hybrid consoles Category:Portable video game consoles